fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Nanami Shirokane
Nanami is one of the three main characters in 'Aikatsu: Idol Cafe!' and is a 1st year student at Starlight Academy. Nanami is the one that makes all the suggestions in the group and is also the most hesitant. She often shouts her suggestions because otherwise she'll be too scared to say anything. Nanami loves sports, however, and is one of the top athletics in middle school, and was the fastest student in her elementary school. Though she enjoys all sports, her favourite are group ones as she has more fun playing with her friends than competing on her own. Nanami is a cute type idol and her favourite brand is 'Ocean Stardust', a brand that focuses on blue and green colours, and on the many things that exist in the ocean. She's a member of her unit with Viviana and Mariko, and is also in an unofficial duo unit with Ai Himegami. Biography Nanami grew up in a small country town that was by the ocean. Since the town was small, everyone knew everyone and the citizens were all kind and generous to everyone. Nanami would often hang out at the beach along with some of the other girls, and would tease the boys every time they'd get scared. Before she moved to the city, all her friends spoke to her about what city-folk are like. They gave her suggestions on how to behave and what to say, though there were many conflicting ideas. Upon moving to the city, Nanami had a difficult time learning to behave, and was mistaken as being extremely shy. Because of this, she kept her distance from everyone, until she was approached by Viviana. Obviously, Nanami was unsure how to behave around an American girl, but Viviana was insistent so Nanami had little choice but to respond. It didn't take long for Nanami to become friends with Viviana and Mariko after that, and though at first she never would make any suggestions unless asked, she soon became acquainted to being the suggestion maker in the group. Nanami had been a fan of idols ever since she moved to the city, and had dreamed of becoming one herself. She'd practice dancing and singing in the comforts of her own home. When she heard there were entrance exams opening up at Starlight Academy, she desperately wanted to go, but she didn't want to go alone as she was afraid she'd never get to see Viviana and Mariko again. However, after making the suggestion, she was delighted to find that both were willing to take the entrance exam with her, and she thought that was enough. Upon receiving the results, Nanami was shocked to find that not only she passed, but the other two also passed meaning all three could attend Starlight Academy. Though she couldn't share a dorm with Viviana or Mariko, she was lucky enough to share it with a naturally weak girl called 'Ai', who she got along with after some time. Appearance Nanami has short, black hair that is often tied into a pony tail with a rabbit-eared-bow, an inspiration from Ichigo Hoshimiya. She has light brown eyes. She wears the Starlight uniform neatly. Her school track suit has yellow coloured accents. Her casual attire consists of puffy skirts, and shirts with puffy sleeves. She likes to wear slip on shoes. Idol Status Nanami is a cute type idol that attends Starlight Academy. Her favourite brand is 'Ocean Stardust' and her theme colour is 'Cream'. Owned Coords * Cream Latte Coord Idol Aura Little rabbit faces. Small carrots. Hearts with bows on them. Relationships Viviana Tsukimura Though Nanami expressed interest in Viviana upon the girls arrival to her class, Nanami didn't make an attempt to speak with the girl. As such, Viviana approached Nanami instead and was so insistent that Nanami had no choice but to talk with Viviana. It didn't take long for them to get along, and Nanami slowly began to behave more like she was brought up instead of how she was told to behave because of Viviana Mariko Kenmochi Mariko and Nanami have a strange relationship. They can't be alone together, but they both trust each other exponentially. Though they can talk together just fine around Viviana, talking one-on-one is difficult for them Ai Himegami Ai is Nanami's room-mate at Starlight Academy. At first, these two didn't really talk, but when Nanami suggested to Ai to come practice, Ai decided to tag along. Upon seeing Nanami train, Ai was amazed by Nanami and asked Nanami to help her train too. Nanami feels protective of Ai because of her natural weakness and also because of Ai's shyness. Trivia * Sign: Aquarius * Favourite Food: Carrot Cake and Seafood * Disliked Food: Chicken * Nanami's favourite animals are Rabbits, and she often expresses sadness in the fact that there isn't a rabbit that lives in the ocean because of her favourite brand. Category:Main Idols Category:Main Characters Category:Cute Idols Category:Tsukidagger